


he'd always loved the fresh air

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Doom Patrol, Doom Patrol (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I have too many emotions about Larry, M/M, Negative Man, WIP, i just had to write something, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Larry survived the crash. What now?





	he'd always loved the fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Doom Patrol pilot and just had to write something because I was feeling too many emotions about Larry Trainor. I am not sure if there will be more added to this. I'd like to, but no guarantees.

What... what just happened?

Opening his eyes, Larry's first thought was that he was still staring at the black expanse of space. But space didn't smell like burning oil and breathing didn't usually sear his lungs. He'd swallow but his mouth felt like it was full of ash. And his ears! They were filled with so much ringing he couldn't think.

What just happened?

Stiffly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, eyes still firmly fixed on the ground. It hurt, but not as badly as he thought it would. He must have taken one hell of a fall. The commander wouldn't like that. When he looked up, the world was tinged orange, like through melting stained glass. Oh. It was the fire blooming around him. Damn, the safety features on the craft must have cost a fortune. He stumbled up to his feet and the world beyond the wreckage came into view.

Straight ahead, he saw the jeeps, dust clouds billowing away as they came to a halt. Great, a welcoming party. He lurched forward toward them in steady, staggering steps. He just wanted a bed and a hot shower. The air got clearer as he moved away from the curling remains of the plane and he took in small, grateful gasps.

Scanning the cavalry, the men looked spooked. Wow he really must have taken a tumble. Play the pity card right and…

He-ey, John was here. Maybe… heh. He had taken such a fall. Maybe John wouldn't mind playing ummm doctor. He focused on John, everything else easily sliding away. It was always so easy to let everything else slide away.

His eyes slipped shut and he didn't even notice until his knees were slamming into the packed dirt, the rest of his body joining not long after. Fuck…

People were shouting.

Hands ran across his skin. John's voice. _"He's still alive."_

'Course he was. He wasn't going anywhere. Although neither was John it seemed. Hands were still firmly pressing into him and John kept saying his name like _that._ His guts twisted. Stop it John, no one was dying. Stop panicking like your wife just fainted or something. 

 

Then he fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are fantastic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
